Torn Between Two
by EKL22
Summary: Maisie Runnels, Cody's Twin sister, was dating Ted until Randy ruined all of it. Will Adam "Edge" Copeland help? Or just do something worse? Edge/Cody/Ted/Randy/Evan Bourne
1. Chapter 1

"Maisie?" My twin brother Cody whispers from the other side of our hotel room, "Maisie! I know your awake! It's time to get up. We have work today!"

"hmm…" I wasn't in the mood to wake up but I did, I slowly got up and opened one eye. I looked at my cell phone and read the time.

"Well, get up and get dressed. We're going to get breakfast soon." He meant "we're" by Randy and Ted. I felt uneasy about this because I knew that Randy was sort of love drunk about me. It made me feel weird because he was married and had a daughter already and I definitely didn't want any trouble with his wife. I definitely didn't want to break up with my boyfriend either. I had been dating Ted for awhile after he defended me from an angry fan outside of an arena. Neither Cody or Randy approved of this relationship but I didn't care. Even though I wasn't allowed to stay in the same room with him I still loved him.

"Hey baby." Ted says as I walk down to the lobby, "I missed you last night." He says kissing me on the cheek.

"I missed you even more." I say kissing him back as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"Where's Cody?" He asks in a nervous manner.

"Still trying to wake me up probably." We laughed until I heard an angry "Hey!" from behind me. I turned around holding Ted's hand to see Randy storming into the lobby.

"Where the hell is Cody?" He asked fuming.

"In the hotel room still. He was yelling at me for not getting up and he's not down here yet." I say

"Well, Maisie, get your brother the hell down here, or else!" He says back more pissed of than before

"Dude! Chill, don't take this out on Maisie, he's probably looking for his phone, which he always loses!" Ted says back in my defense.

"I'll go get him. Just a second." I say pissed off and leave Ted and Randy alone. Randy despised that I loved Ted. It was tearing The Legacy apart and I didn't want it to be. Soon enough I was going to have to tell Randy and Cody to cut it out and get on with their own lives. I got Cody out of the room by finding his cell phone. All I had to do was call it.

"Thanks sis! Tell me again why we don't think alike?" I laugh while Cody asks the question

"Because, technically I'm sm-" Cody cut me off

"I know what's coming out of your mouth next and I don't need to be reminded." He scolded, so I quickly said,

"I'm smarter than you." I laughed as Cody chased me down the hallway and he was laughing, too. Cody hated it when I said that because he hated the truth. We were always at each other but in a loving manner. We loved each other but we also fought a lot, too.

* * *

**Please keep reading! It get's a little more interesting in a few chapters. Meanwhile, please leave me some reviews! Thank You!**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night on RAW Randy, Cody, and Ted were walking to the ring. I wasn't associated with Legacy in wrestling. I was actually in a storyline with Evan Bourne. We weren't exactly dating in the storyline but we were getting close to it. Randy picked up a microphone when he got in the ring and gave it to Cody.

"Hey sis! We know you're back there and we want you to come out here and explain to us what you think you're doing with Evan Bourne when you should be with here in the ring with us right now." Cody says before handing the mic to Ted.

"Maize, we just want to talk to you about this, we just want to know why you can't act more like you're brother. Despite losing matches, you should join us here, in The Legacy."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Cody puts his forehead up against Ted's and scowls.

"Guys! Stop it! You act like children, you know better than that. Why can't you two go three minutes without fighting?!" He says as my music comes on and I walk out. Unlike Legacy I actually got cheers and screams. I stopped at the top of the ramp with a microphone.

"Why would I want to be a part of the group that my brother's in? He was always the cool kid in school and never got in trouble for anything, even if he did do something to get in trouble, I got blamed. Sorry guys, but I will _never _be a part of Legacy." The crowd cheered and roared.

"Wait missy! What do you think you're doing talking to us like that? You're basically younger than all of us." Randy yells into the mic.

"Well, I think I should be allowed to talk down to you since you don't know that you can just raise your voice a little when you're talking on the microphone. Some people might not cover their ears but they do that even when you aren't yelling so, can't help you there." I said dropping the mic and returning backstage to my locker room. It is so fun being a face when some of your friends are heels. I always poked fun at them, and they _hated it. Ted met me outside of my locker room._

"Hey hansom." I say hugging him, "Mind if I room with you tonight?"

"No, but I don't think there's enough room for Randy and Cody in the bed, though." He says sarcastically and I laugh

"What's sad is, that's so true!"

"I know, right?" He says taking my duffel bag off my shoulder and placing his arm around my waist to escort me to the car. I was staying with Ted tonight because Cody and Randy were going out. Ted didn't feel like going out that night and honestly, neither did I. I always did things behind Cody's back that he didn't like. Little did I know Randy was staying in the room right next to Ted's and we knew that you could hear almost every conversation going on in the rooms next to us.


	3. Chapter 3

I had just gotten into bed after pulling my dirty blonde hair into a bun. I could feel myself drifting to sleep. My head was resting on Ted's bare chest. I could hear is heart beating and I felt him breathing slowly. I knew he wasn't asleep. I thought he would have been sleeping by then, but he wasn't, I somehow knew something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" I said looking up at him

"Yeah. Well, sort of. You know the other day when you left me with Randy to go get Cody?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, while you were gone Randy told me to keep my hands off of you, and to stop touching you inappropriately in public places."

"Ted he's an ass don't listen to him. He's just trying to break up our relationship so that he can pick me up off the rebound. I mean why would you listen to him or my brother? They have no say with what we do together." after saying that I heard someone punch the wall in the next room. I told Ted to not worry about it and then I went to sleep. The next morning, I went out of the room at 6:00 in the morning. I was going back to my room to sleep a little before I went to workout. I couldn't sleep thinking about the noise I had heard last night and it was killing me.

"Hey Blondie!" I hear from down the hall, "Blondie!" I turned around to see John Cena pointing at Ted's door with a confused look on his face. "That's not your room." He says pointing out the obvious.

"Really? I hadn't noticed. What brings you out this early?" I ask

"Oh, I just got back from working out. Whatever you do, don't go to the gym. Randy's there and he knows you're probably going down soon so don't go, he wants to talk to you and he sounds angry." He says concerned for me

"Thanks John. Yet again, he saves the day." I laugh heading into my brother's room. I got into the bed that was made and pulled the cool covers onto me. It felt good because it was a little hot outside in the hallway. When I woke up an hour later I went outside of the room again and decided to get breakfast. I walked into the lobby where I found Maria, Mickie, and Maryse.

"Hey Maisie!" Mickie says approaching me with a smile on her face as usual.

"Hey Maize, did you know Randy was looking for you earlier?" Maria says

"Oh, yeah John Cena told me he was."

"He's angry with you." Maryse says to me

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Now can we go get breakfast or something? I'm starved!" We laughed and went to the dining room. I was a little worried and I would have to find Randy right after I ate breakfast. As soon as we were done eating I ran trying to find Randy.


	4. Chapter 4

As I was walking through the hallway I noticed Ted. I tried to say something to him and he just walked by, ignoring me. I caught up to him and started walking beside him.

"Hello? Ted, what's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" I got no Reply, he just kept walking, and I was finding it very hard to keep up with his pace, "Talk to me damn it!" I yell tears starting to form in my eyes, "Please!" I whimper.

"It's over! Stop talking to me! You know what you did, and you should be ashamed of it!" He yells and I stop dead in my tracks. I stare at him wondering what has gotten into him. Tears started streaming down my face. My mascara and eyeliner started to run. Soon Randy approached me.

"Hey I need to talk to you." he says

"About what?" I ask sniffling

"So, I'm an ass am I? Seriously, you better be sorry or else." I looked up at him with fear and anger in my eyes. I spit in his face and he slapped me across mine. He walked away and I slid down the wall crying. I buried my face in my hands. Soon enough, Jeff and Matt Hardy were walking down the hallway together. They noticed me sitting and they both sat down, one on either side of me. I didn't realize until I was weeping very hard and Matt started rubbing my back. I looked up and Matt wiped the mascara stained tears off of my face.

"What's the matter, sweetie? I hate seeing you like this." Jeff asks

"Stupid…Ted and R-R-R-Randy." I stutter trying to breathe

"It's ok, just breathe, Maize, just breathe." Matt whispers still rubbing my back. I try to breathe but it just comes out as little choppy breaths. I finally calm down to where I can talk

"Ted broke up with me for no reason and Randy slapped me across the face." I say breathing heavily

"Why'd he slap you?" Matt asks, "I'll kill the son of a bitch!"

"I spit in his face and he hit me." I say leaning into Matt's arm.

"Why'd you spit in his face?" Jeff asks confused

"Cause he's an ass!" I yell hoping Randy heard me from his hiding spot around the corner

"Shhhhh….Calm down, Maisie. You don't have to worry about him. Your brother will take care of this, and I'll see to it that he does." Matt says trying to relieve the second round of tears coming on in my eyes. Matt and Jeff both get up and help me up too. I hugged both of them and walked away soon to bump into somebody I really didn't want to see at that time.

"Hey Maisie!" He rushes over to me and pulls me into a bear hug and of course I started to cry thinking about Ted again. "Oh sorry! Did I cross the limit on that one?"

"No, Adam, it wasn't you. Ted broke up with me and Randy slapped me across the face." I say trying to calm down. Adam Copeland a.k.a Edge pulled me into another hug. This time he wasn't rough housing, the safeness I felt with him was amazing. It felt nice knowing I wasn't crazy because of this and everybody cared about my feelings. Adam finally let go and put his arm around my shoulders. He suggested we get some fresh air and try to get it off of my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked with Adam for a couple of blocks just with my arm hooked around his until he broke the silence.

"Why are you crying over a guy like Ted? I mean seriously you can find a guy as emotionally challenged as him on any street corner in New York City." I laughed at this because it was true, Ted truly had no emotions for anything. "Hey, Maize, I need to ask you something." Adam says as we both stop, I look up into his greenish eyes. He cupped his hand to my cheek as I nuzzled my cheek deeper into his hand. We zoned out all the crazy city action going on around us. He put his hand under my chin and lightly pulled my head closer to his lips. He had to lean into my 5'4" body frame to kiss me. Although, he was more than a foot taller than me and I couldn't blame him in doing so.

"Maisie Runnels! I am going to kill you!" I hear someone yelling at me from behind.

" Please! It's not what you think it is!"

"Yeah it is definitely what I think it is!" I suddenly realize that it's Ted

"You yelled at me for no apparent reason and got me slapped across the face by Randy!"

"No! You know what you did! I'm absolutely sure you know what you did!" Ted yells back. Adam throws himself in front of me and glares down at the 5 inch shorter, Ted.

"What if she doesn't know what she did?" He says in my defense

"She knows damn right what she did!"

"Well then if she doesn't know what she did, she'll have something now!" He turns around and smashes his lips on to mine in a fierce kiss. I could see that Ted was freaking out behind him and I stopped the kiss and started smiling. After a few seconds I went back to the kiss. I had never known Adam felt this way about me. He was always one of my closest friends and I thought he would be that way forever.

"Hey, about the kiss…I'm sorry I just couldn't hold myself back. I really like you Maisie and I'm not sure if you like me back the same way." Adam says apologetically as we walk back to the hotel hand in hand only to get our stuff so we could walk to the arena together.

"Adam, you really don't need to apologize." I say realizing that it was me that had started the awkward moment but I really did like the kiss. It wasn't bad because I was going to rub it in Ted's face if we _ever made up to friend status again._

"Yes I do need to apologize because most likely some wrestling nerd saw it and took pictures. It could ruin your rep. I really don't care if it ruins mine but it's yours I'm worried about." He says concerned for me

"Adam, I really, really like you. Reputations don't matter to me. The worst WWE can do about it is make it into a storyline. Although, I really wouldn't mind that." We laughed and when we got to the arena we kissed and went our separate ways.

"OMG! Did you get your script yet?!" Mickie says excitedly walking towards me.

"Do I want to know?" I asked sarcastically

"Yes you do!" she said as she handed it to me

"You have got to stop reading my scripts you know."

"Yeah sort of." She said laughing


	6. Chapter 6

"OMG! Finally?" I yelled out not looking for an answer, "I never thought that would ever happen."

"Yeah neither did I." Matt Korklan aka Evan Bourne walked up behind me. I turned around and gave him a hug, "Hey, I heard what happened earlier, and I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." I say quickly trying to forget about it

"I'm just really happy about this storyline. Are you and Adam dating?" He asks out of the blue

"I don't know, I think it's just romantic interest right now. He hasn't officially asked me out yet."

"Oh, I see, so do want to get something to eat after the show? Just as friends though." He asks a little awkwardly

"I guess so, that would be nice." I smiled, gave him a hug and went to highlight my parts of the script so I could remember them a little bit easier.

"Highlight this, that, that too, Oh shit that's not my part!" I talked out loud to myself, "Err! I hate when I do this!" I say scribbling out the part I didn't mean to highlight

"Hate when you do what?" Maryse asks as she comes out of the back of our dressing room. Most of the Divas share locker rooms so they can help each other with their make up and hair.

"Oh nothing just highlighted the wrong part of the paper that's all. And yes I was talking to myself." She giggled and went back to getting ready for her match. I had a tank top on and she noticed a black and blue mark on my upper arm.

"Where is that from?" She asked touching it

"Oh, Cody elbowed me awhile ago, it doesn't hurt anymore." I say explaining that my brother and I had been fighting at home awhile ago.

"Oh. Did you get him back good?" She asks

"Yeah, I gave him a fat lip, he's still denying that it ever happened." We laugh as I go to get dressed. My outfit consists of a black bikini wrestling top and zebra striped spandex shorts with bright green fishnet stockings underneath of them. I usually had eye black on too. My boots are fuzzy and white, they come up to about my mid calf. I was definitely a free spirit and my brother sort of hated that. I realized when I went to put my eye black on that it wasn't in my bag.

"Maryse, have you seen my eye black?" I asked suspiciously

"No. Did you drop it somewhere?" She asked scanning the ground for the make up. Just then I heard a knock at the door. I open it and Cody is standing outside with the tube of eye black.

"Looking for something?" he asks annoyed, "Ted thought you might want it back."

"Found it!" I yell sarcastically snapping the tube of make up out of his hand and slammed the door in his face.

"Your welcome." He mumbles sarcastically walking away to his locker room


	7. Chapter 7

In the meanwhile I was laughing hysterically, trying not to break a rib or something. Tears were streaming down my face because I had been laughing so hard. It was so bad that Maryse started laughing really hard too. I heard a knock on the door and I couldn't compose my self enough to get up and answer it. Maryse, still laughing, went to the door to answer it. She only peeked her head out fearing it would be Ted.

"Hey is Maisie here?" He asks trying to look around her

"Umm..err.." She turns around as I mouth to her 'who is it'

'Mike. Mike The Miz' she mouths back

'Yeah. I'm here' I whisper and walk to the door, "Hi." I say greeting him

"What was that all about? Anyway is our match still on tonight? I think it's you versus me, right?"

"Oh shit, I forgot we were supposed to do that tonight. Yeah it's still on. I was thinking I win by possum pin because MVP's music comes on and you get distracted while I'm on the mat. I roll you up and win but you get mad so you start beating me up and Matt comes out and chases you off. He then helps me up and kisses me. How does that sound?" I say trying to hurry my long idea of what we should do for the match

"Damn girl, you paint a picture. I think you should write the storylines." He laughs

"Yeah, I think I should. I'll see you out there." I say hugging him and seeing that Adam is coming down the hall, "Hello!" I yell to him

"Hey you. Am I allowed in your locker room or is it girls only?" He asks joking

"You would be able to come in anyway if it was girls only." I say laughing only reassuring him that I was joking

"You're mean you." He punches me on the arm joking around

"I'm not mean." I say punching his arm back

"Ok you two, someone is going to get hurt." Maryse says as we walk into the room

"Ok mom." Adam says sarcastically while I'm laughing, yet again, hysterically.

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a minute. Don't do anything stupid!" Maryse says to us. I think she knew we weren't listening but oh well. I was still a child deep down inside and I was more immature than my brother and that was pretty hard to do. We sat down on the couch and I curled up in a ball next to Adam. I was leaning on him feeling his muscles. He seemed very strong.

"You know I can feel that, right?" He asks concerned

"Yeah I do, actually, but I think my muscles are bigger." I say joking

"Oh really?" Adam says back sarcastically, "Let's just see about that." He says pulling me on top of him so that I was straddling his torso. We started making out and we really had lost all concentration, too. It went way further than I wanted, needed it, to go.


	8. Chapter 8

I quickly get dressed hurrying to open the door and get to my match with Mike. I had to hurry because it was starting shortly and I knew they wouldn't wait just for me. Mike and I quickly hurried to the curtain together. We entered to our music and the fight went on.

Something had gone horribly wrong and Mike knew it. I jumped off the top rope and messed up horribly, I had snapped a bone in my ankle and seriously messed up my knee, but finished the match as it was supposed to be. Making the right decision Mike backed off, he knew I was seriously injured, and he didn't want to injure me anymore. The paramedics came down to the ring and set my leg right until they got me to a hospital.

"I'm sorry Matt, I know we were supposed to get something to eat but, let's just say something came up." I say very sincerely to Matt Korklan but also making him laugh at the same time.

"I know, it's ok, maybe some other time. When your better, that is." He says goodbye hugging me and wishing me well until next Monday night. I had told Mr. McMahon that I couldn't wrestle for about 2 years with my leg how it was and I was only coming back on Monday night to say goodbye for then, not knowing if I would ever get back.

**6 years later**

"**I'm back!" I yell to the man standing down the hallway of the arena from me**

"**Am I hallucinating? Or is that my Maisie?"**

"**You tell me." I say running into one of his bear hugs**

"**The doctor said two years not six, Maize." He said joking, "Where've you been? I've been worrying about things" he said concerned about my whereabouts.**

"**What…kind…of things." I say laughing nervously**

"**You know, like if you ever got married while you weren't with me. That sort of stuff. Why are you so, so touchy?"**

"**No reason, I'm going to find Maryse." I say but he grabs my arm as soon as I go to look for her**

"**Maryse just had a baby not too long ago. She said she might not be back for awhile. Mickie, let's just say Mickie, sort of, retired." He said uttering the word that came out of his mouth.**

"**Oh jeez, Quinn's going to be so upset." I say my daughter's name forgetting that Adam didn't know she was his daughter.**

"**Quinn? Is that your boyfriend?" He asks tensing up**

"**No, no. It's a long story. If I'm not mistaken I think they worked it in to a storyline." I say explaining "You know, I haven't watched wrestling in awhile. What's been going on?" I ask trying to get information out of Adam.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well, that's a funny story. CM Punk called you out a couple times to join the straight edge society because of all the pain medication you were supposedly taking. That's pretty much all that happened including you and I had no idea Maryse had anything going on with Mike because she only announced that it was his baby like 3 months ago. It's sort of weird if you think about it." He says still thinking about this 'Quinn'

"Yeah, especially because Mike is an oxymoron of a father." Adam laughed as Jeff came around the corner tapping me on one shoulder then looking around the other side of my head trying to confuse me.

"Hey girl." He said picking me up while hugging me.

"Oh I missed you so much Jeff!" I say muffled into his shoulder

"How's your leg? You weren't gone that long you know." He says his voice filled with sarcasm

"I could do without the sarcasm." I say sarcastically while Jeff and Adam laugh

"I saw you like 5 years ago. How's the bebe-" I cut Jeff off motioning my thumb across my throat as if I were slitting it. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

"Ok Jeff I'm going to go to my locker room." I said motioning him to come with me

"Don't say anything about Quinn, ok? I read over my storyline and they have you as her father, not Adam. So, don't, say, a word." I say putting emphasis on almost every word

"I won't ok?" He asks assuring me

"Pinky swear?" I ask holding my pinky out.

"Pinky swear." He says shaking my pinky finger with his

"Thank you so much." I say hugging him and walking into my locker room. It was the same old same old. I noticed a picture of me on the wall. It was weird because it was a picture of me hugging Ted and kissing him on the cheek. "Who the hell put that there?" I mumble to myself while taking it down to look at it.

"Thought you might like to see how you used to be with him." Cody said peeking his head in through the door. "How's Quinn doing? Is she alright with you coming back here?"

"Yeah she wants her dad though. She's a little envious of the kids at her school because they're always talking about their dads."

"Aww, that poor child. You should just tell Adam." Cody says wiping a tear away from my face, "You cry so much lately. I hate that." He says hugging me like the caring brother he can be sometimes.

"Thanks Code. This is why I love you." I say all choked up with my head resting on his shoulder.

**

* * *

**

Quick question. Should Maisie tell Adam that Quinn is his? Or should she tell Ted that she is his instead? Reviews please!


End file.
